Error
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Minato se percató de que Kushina no había notado aún su estado de desnudez porque acababa de levantarse de algún sueño profundo pero, cuando lo hiciera, el rubio tenía la certeza de que podría considerarse un hombre muerto.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece; es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo no espero sacar ningún tipo de ganancia con esto.**

* * *

**ERROR**

_Capítulo Único_

Kushina jugaba con sus cabellos rojos no teniendo nada mejor que hacer. Era domingo, había regresado de una larga misión apenas en la madrugada como para que la enviaran tan pronto a otra y la mayoría de sus conocidos estaban o con sus parejas o fuera de Konoha. Y ella estaba allí, con un mechón de cabello carmesí en la mano derecha y arrancando el pasto con la izquierda, terriblemente aburrida y acalorada.

Calor. Calor. En Konoha siempre hacía tanto calor, tanto. Uzumaki se preguntaba si siempre había sido así o se debía al mentado calentamiento global. Joder, juraba que, si era lo segundo, pasaría todos los días restantes de su vida reciclando y reutilizando toda la basura que acumulaba en su apartamento, creando una fábrica de composta y trabajando arduamente en ella con tal de que esa oleada de energía caliente se alejara de la aldea ya. Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, así que siguió echada sobre la hierba como si nada.

Deshojando una pobre e indefensa margarita a Kushina se le ocurrió que, probablemente, si se duchaba primero, encendía todos los ventiladores que poseía en su pequeño departamento y andaba por ahí como Dios la trajo al mundo, un poco del calor que la rodeaba menguaría.

Levantándose decidida de su lugar apático en el pasto, Kushina fue lo más rápido que una persona aburrida y abrumada por el calor podía correr hasta su casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lo primero que hizo Minato al poner un pie en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja fue limpiarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. ¡Cielos! Sí que la temperatura estaba alta a su regreso. Se despidió de su equipo y, como líder de la misión, fue directo a la torre Hokage para informar al dirigente de la aldea del éxito de la misión y todos los detalles morbosos que le gustaba escuchar al Sandaime.

Y después se daría un buen baño.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minato descubrió, para su mala suerte, que le habían cortado el agua y la luz por falta de pago. Era absurdo e insólito. Llevaba alrededor de tres meses fuera de la aldea, era un ninja, por Dios, las compañías de servicios públicos debían entender eso y no cortar sus servicios, no es como si no fuera a pagar después o como si estuviera gastando agua y luz mientras no estuviera.

Tragándose su enojo, Minato hizo una nota mental de dejar a alguien encargado de pagar sus cuentas para evitar que volviera a sucederle eso. Ahora el problema era: ¿dónde se bañaría? Cogió ropa limpia de su cuarto, unos calzoncillos y medias. Se sonrió a sí mismo al descubrir que la respuesta era sumamente sencilla:

Kushina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No era tan tarde, ni siquiera el sol había acabado de ocultarse aún y Minato lo sabía, pero de igual manera fue algo descolocante encontrar el departamento de Kushina en penumbras. Él sabía que ella estaba allí, o por lo menos en Konoha, el Tercero se lo había dicho con una sonrisa sugerente después de que él le hubiera preguntado.

Tocó con los nudillos un par de veces a la vieja y descolorida puerta de madera. Nadie respondió. Lo intentó otro par de minutos más, pero seguía sin obtener contestación. Estaba a punto de marcharse, pero recordó las numerosas ocasiones en las que la pelirroja se había colado a su departamento cuando él no estaba y había causado destrozos en él o simplemente vaciado su despensa, así que entró. Él solamente iba a bañarse, no era como si fuera a allanar el lugar como un ladrón.

Un ambiente frío lo recibió y Namikaze ahogó un sonido de deleite del fondo de su garganta; se sentía tan bien estar ahí que casi lo hacía olvidarse de que afuera parecía el infierno. Tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor del cual sabía su existencia y prendió la luz. No era como que sus habilidades ninjas no le ayudaran a orientarse en la oscuridad, pero si había luz ¿para qué ponerse a prueba?

Sin demorarse más tiempo, Minato caminó directo hasta el baño listo para ducharse, pero un sonido lo detuvo. Eran pisadas ligeras que provenían de la habitación de Kushina y, por lo tanto, era Kushina. Esperó a que la mujer se apareciera frente a él y pedirle apropiadamente su cuarto de baño; después de todo él era un caballero y hacer eso era lo correcto. Pero no estuvo preparado para su recibimiento.

Kushina, literalmente, estaba vestida con el traje de Eva, pues su cabello rojo como el fuego cubría exactamente lo que debía cubrir. Se refregaba los ojos, como recién despertada (porque lo estaba) y le regalaba media sonrisa a su visitante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Minato? —bostezó—. ¿Llegaste hoy 'ttebane?

Inventando un nuevo tono de rojo, Minato bajó la mirada a sus pies. Dios, todo era realmente vergonzoso, abrumador y bochornoso. Y Kushina, siendo tan bonita, tan guapa y tan sexy, no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no me contestas?

En ese momento, la generalmente rápida mente de Minato reaccionó. Kushina no había notado su estado de desnudez (y una parte de su mente se preguntó qué hacía ella en esas condiciones) porque acababa de levantarse de algún sueño profundo y, cuando lo hiciera, el rubio tenía la certeza de que podría considerarse muerto. Por eso corrió con todas sus fuerzas de ahí lo más lejos que pudo.

Él apreciaba mucho su vida.

* * *

**Bien. Me he tardado mucho en regresar a esta parte del continente Narutero. Con lo mucho que amo a mis suegros. Muy bien, sé que esto es algo repetitivo (por mi otro oneshot Violación), pero, si Kushina se manoseó a Minato, Minato tiene derecho de hacerle de cosas a Kushina también ¿verdad? xD Así que ahora están a mano.**

**Ya saben, espero que les haya gustado y, cualquier error u otro tipo de comentario, pueden enviármelo en un review. Me hacen feliz.  
**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall blauw  
**


End file.
